Efforts toward apparatus having smaller thicknesses have been made in the field of information processing apparatus such as personal computers. For example, JP-A-2010-66905 (Patent Document 1) discloses an approach in which a connector portion for connecting an external terminal is provided at a hinge section of an electronic apparatus where the main body of the apparatus and a display unit of the apparatus are rotatably connected.
Some information processing apparatus such as notebook type personal computers include a connector portion for connecting an external terminal provided at the main body thereof. However, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, when a connector portion of an electronic apparatus for connecting an external terminal to the apparatus is provided at a hinge section, it is possible to reduce the capacity of a space to be left in the apparatus main body to accommodate the connector portion. The thickness of the apparatus as a whole can therefore be kept small accordingly.